shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Gemming Around
* Tracy Blagdon |series=5 |series_no=5.02 |number=113 |released=*8 June 2020 *3 September 2020 *9 October 2020 *18 October 2020 *15 November 2019 *22 November 2020 |previous=Free the Roads |next=Chuckle Club Shopkins }} Gemming Around is the second episode of the fifth series. Plot Crown Jules loves her gem, as it makes her feel like royalty and gets it newly polished. Although she, Jessicake and Yvonne Scone are very cheerful, Queen Cake isn't as she has achy breaks. English Rose criticizes Crown Jules for obsessing over her gem instead of working, to which Crown Jules claims that she can be very useful with her gem. While pulling her train, Crown Jules attempts to avoid some troublesome Monkeys to stop them getting to her gem when it gets knocked off by the Breakdown Train, tossed around by the Monkeys and then thrown into a truck. This makes her devastated and feel not very useful, despite Yvonne Scone attempting to tell her she doesn't need it. Crown Jules all the same says that she does and refuses to get back to work until it's returned to her. Yvonne Scone and Jessicake attempt to find Crown Jules' gem while also doing her jobs, unaware that it's being tossed around their trains. A workman even finds it in a muddy puddle and not knowing what it actually is, throws it into English Rose's trucks for the scrapyard. When Jessicake, Yvonne Scone and English Rose return to the sheds, tired after having to do Crown Jules' jobs as well as their own, they attempt to tell Crown Jules that she doesn't need her gem and that she's still really useful. With the other Shopkins asleep, Crown Jules sees Queen Cake - still with her achy brakes - out of control and set on a collision course for English Rose. Reacting quickly, Crown Jules charges into English Rose, with Queen Cake crashing into the back of the sheds. After being praised for what she did, this makes Crown Jules realise that she doesn't need her gem. As Zoe Zoom is chastising Crown Jules for being very silly, she tells her that she also heard that she was a hero and offers her her gem back. Crown Jules all the same can't help by be pleased by it and complimenting herself. Characters *Jessicake *Yvonne Scone *Crown Jules *English Rose *Queen Cake *Chef Club Shopkins *Zoe Zoom *Ring-a-Rosie (cameo) *The British Breakdown Cranes (one only; cameo) Locations *The Mainland **Buckingham Palace **Paddington Station **British Bridge Over Tunnel Runby **British Railway Shunting Yard Voice Cast *Cassandra Lee Morris as Jessicake *Kate Murphy as Yvonne Scone, English Rose and Queen Cake *Tara Sands as Crown Jules and the British Chef Club Shopkins *Kailey Snider as Zoe Zoom Trivia *Going by production order, this is the fifth episode of the fifth series. *This is the first episode of a few things: **The first episode written by Camille Ucan and Rose Johnson. **The first episode set outside Shopville in which Jessicake is not the main character. **The first time two fantasy sequences are featured. *This currently marks Crown Jules' only appearance in the fifth series. *The title is a pun on the phrase, "Clowning Around". In Other Languages External Links *http://www.thefutoncritic.com/showatch/thomas-and-friends/listings/ Category:Episodes